Until The End
by Vampire Louis
Summary: Elizabeth passes on and Will has to find a new reason for living. Jack x Will with hints of BootstrapxJack. This story takes place after the first movie because it was written before the second came out lol oops.


**Until The End**

Chapter: One shot

Pairing: Jack x Will (hints of Bootstrap x Jack and bits of mild Will x Elizabeth)

Rated: Pg

Warnings: Character Death (Bootstrap and Elizabeth).

Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author notes: Hmmm what's interesting about this story is that I was sitting down eating dinner one night when suddenly I was struck upside the head with the strongest urge to write Potc. It was like a Jack muse appeared from nowhere and demanded that I write everything he said. Which was difficult because Jack is very strange and often makes little sense.

No, really. I wrote a couple of sentences only to stop and look at them and go "_WTF is he talking about_?" This leads me to believe that Jack often confuses himself about halfway through his speeches and just sort of makes up the rest as he goes. Leaving the unfortunate recipients of said speeches to tilt their heads to one side and stare awkwardly at the mess. Trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about later in the story lol. Now… where was I?

Feedback: I'll admit it, I'm a review whore.

Thanks to: Nix (for all the lovely support) and to my readers. Where would I be without you guys? -hearts-

_**!JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW!**_

**Jack**

Bootstrap Bill Turner… so much has happened in your absence. I don't know if you've seen it or caught wind of the events taking place down here from your high standin' point, but I figured I'd tell ya my side of the story anyway. Jus' in cause you heard somethin' wrong or wondered what the 'ell I was thinking as you watched us stumble about our lives.

So, 'ere goes…

I'd spent nearly ten years after your death huntin' down the Pearl and those good-for-nothing pettifoggers when I landed unexpectedly in Port Royal. You see, I'd borrowed a boat (and I honestly 'ad every intent to return it) from Annamaria when it sprung a leak or two and I was forced to "dock" the accursed thing at the nearest port possible. And since I was there (and currently without a flotation device of sorts) I had decided that it was right time to do a little shoppin.

So I did, and after I got done browsin for a bit I had something of a mix up with the royal guards when I saved the life of a girl with a corset set too tight (think back to Singapore, mate). Got myself into a whole mess of trouble without even _trying_ this time! You see, as it turns out, the Royal Navy 'as very little respect for the men who save the lives of their women - they were _actually_ going to **arrest** me, Bill! Of course as soon as they tried I, being Captain Jack Sparrow, made a marvelously flawless escape, slipping right between their fingers and out from under their noses.

And jus' in cause you actually SAW the whole event... I meant to do every move I made. I swear...

So pushing right along, I managed to get out of the irons shackles by sneaking into a black smith's shop 'an using the tools lying about. I nearly got away with the whole event too but a bloody apprentice 'ad to come about and fowl-up my plans.

I really should have known just by lookin' at the brat, whose lineage he fell from. The boy honestly IS the spitting image of his father and my suspicions were only confirmed when he stated his name. Will Turner. Just like his old man. Oh Bill, if only you could see how fine of a man your offspring has become. Rest your soul, you did well to leave him in your place.

Anyway, It was the name that rose a certain amount of grief and owed debt in my blackened little heart, which (in the end) was what caused me to make good on his offer. You see, I remember well that my life had been spared in the mutiny all those years ago thanks to a certain William Turner the first and I never _did_ get the chance to repay you. Until just then, that is, when the opportunity not only presented itself but was actually tossed right into my bloody lap. Convenient, you say? I'd like to think so.

So he helped me out of the cell (to which I had been unfairly placed in while Barbossa and the crew ransacked the town) and I went about helping him chase down my ship and old crew in order to save his bonny lass from a fate worse than death. Bill, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. When a Turner falls in love, he'll give his very life to save the life of said loved one. You did.

I remember how you came to me in the night, warning me of what those dogs were scheming an' how you were doin' your best to change their minds. I suspect I should 'ave taken more action upon your words but I was too busy being infatuated with your company to heed the warning with more caution. The next day they struck you over the head with the hilt of a sword and tossed me an' my effects off the plank without so much as a gracious word or two. Barbossa really was a bastard.

I'm sure you caused quit a riot after you regained consciousness for I heard they tossed your bloody arse off the plank as well, albeit with less kindness then they had shown me. I must say, I'm still bitter over the whole situation because all those years I had spent trying to get that bastard back has yet to ease the pain in my heart. Whores and Rum had never 'elp either and, to be honest, for a while I was convinced that I was as cursed as the res' of the crew. The empty feeling only lifted from me heart when I laid eyes upon your face again.

Well, the face that 'ad taken a great likeness to you. Bill, don't be mad when I say that I think I've fallen in love with your son. An' trust me, it's not just 'cause he looks like you for if that were the case... I probably would have 'ad my way with 'im then sent him on his merry way without another thought, no offence or anything. But it's not just his pretty face or my fondness for his namesake, I know this because the whole time I spent in his company I was a perfect gentleman. Didn't so much as lay a finger on him and now here I am, well after the fact, still thinking about 'im from sunrise to sunset.

Then again, I could just have a thing for Turners -god help me if _that's_ the case.

Anyway, I helped the whelp retrieve his lady fair and you know how she repaid me? Holy Mother of- SHE BURNT ALL THE RUM! Yes, I'm still rankled over it. That was a lot of good Rum, Bill. A LOT of good rum. Grant it, the fire it caused helped the royal Navy track us down so we could go about rescuing your boy, but still, I'm sure there were OTHER methods we could have executed to get the same effect.

**Moving**. **Along**.

The navy came and picked us up (before I had the chance to give her a suitable punishment) and I ended up guiding them to the Isle De Muerta where we rescued Will, battled some ghostly pirates, Killed Barbossa, lifted the cure and nearly made a clean get-away with only a few bumps in the road. Or rather bumps on the head, your kid has something of a good swing on him, Bootstrap. Defiantly a force to be reckoned with.

And after all that was said and done with the liftin' of the curse an' all... they locked me up in the brig and dragged my severely bruised person all the way back to good ol' Port Royal where they had every intent of punishin' me as they saw fit. Which consequently was by a hangin', and let me tell you, they made quit an event of it. People from all status' were comin' out just to see lil' old me get my neck stretched out in public. Not that I blame them or anything, I'd probably show up too if I 'eard a famous pirate captain was in town and on display.

Did ya' know they mentioned our dressin' up like churchgoers on my list of ill-done deeds? I had to have a lil' laugh at that one. Just the thought of you in that nun's outfit with me in that clergy suit was enough to break a smile on me lips in the face of death and all that goodness. In retrospect, the list was a great deal shorter than I had been expectin' (they must not 'ave heard all the tales from the east) and before I knew it, the rope was around my neck and they were pulling the latch to let me drop.

I thought it was all over for sure until a very finely crafted blade, made by none other than your good blood, swept through the air and embedded itself in the wood just below my feet. I had to practically _dance_ on that very blade for several minutes 'till the brat finally saw fit to cut me down. I still have rope burn around my neck from that day but I'm hardly bitter over it, jus' adds another good story to the collection that I've already built.

Oh Bootstrap, if only you could have seen us. Your boy and I fought the redcoats like you and I had back in the day. I was constantly catching myself from thinking it was you by my side again, watching my back and flawlessly moving wherever I went. Young William and I made such a fine pair and when he said those words of where his place was (between sissy pants, I mean, Norrington and I)... my heart damn well skipped a beat. He had every intent to run away with me and make you proud by taking your place on the pearl (an making one 'ell of a pirate).

Every intent until, that is, his lass jumped in the way and ended the whole fiasco with a few simple words. She glanced at me and I knew that I wasn't going to win the battle. 'Lizabeth (and don't get me wrong Bill, she's a fine girl an' all -much like your own Sarah had been) wasn't going to let me keep 'im. She would fight me tooth and nail to keep Will with her and, really, who was I to argue? I was sure that he would probably be better off in 'er care than mine anyway, so... I let him go. An' don't you say a word cause I already know what you're thinkin'.

After all that, I quickly made another _dashing_ escape by **gracefully** diving off the edge of the wall and into the water bellow where I _knew_ my shipmates would find me (I never doubted for a minute that they'd come back for me, they're all good men. Save, Annamaria -she's still as feisty wench). However, as I waited for them to come get me, I had glanced back and noticed the boy watching me with a rather painful expression. His whole body seemed ready to leap into the sea after me and I'm sure he probably _would_ have too if his lovely girl hadn't been clinging to 'is side, preventen' him from doing such a "stupid" act.

So I hastily turned away and swam on and sailed off without him. Don't be angry Bill, I have no doubt he's living the high life now. Even if it's been nearly a year since I seen 'im last, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a little turner or two running around carrying on your name. He's probably really happy an' all because, you know, if he wasn't I'd be more than delighted to sweep in and take him away. Should I ever be able to get close to Port Royal without instantly being fired upon, that is. No worries though, I've already made plans to check up on the whelp as soon as I am in the area. You know, for your sake and...

Oh who am I kidding? I miss 'im Bill. I miss 'im a lot...

_**!JWJWJWJWJWJWJW!**_

**The Turners**

A star will often burn its brightest just before it dies.

To Elizabeth, the world felt as if it had reached its brightest moment in the fall. Brilliant yellows, oranges and reds painted a breath-taking portrait of color across the sea of trees just outside her window, illuminated to their fullest in the light of the setting sun.

Fall never happened like this in the Caribbean, never happened like this in Port Royal. This type of fall was meant for London and though it was beautiful, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure if she was happy to see it. Red and Orange and Yellow were all lovely colors of the spectrum but what she longed to see were shades of blue and green.

The effulgent blues of the ocean; the lush greens of the plant life and the warm breeze of the Caribbean drifting through her hair at all hours of the day and night. In spite of her roots being founded in England, Elizabeth's heart and soul belonged to the Caribbean. Much like Will, who sat uncomfortably at a table doing his best to read over some legal papers in hand.

England suited Will as much as a noble woman's dress suited a potbelly pig -and it showed. So why were they there? Oh yes…

Doctors lived in Port Royal.

Specialists lived in London.

"Mrs. Turner?" An elderly gentleman knocked once then entered the room, adjusting his glasses at the site of Will looking flustered amongst the bills and reports. "We have finished our diagnosis of your condition. Could I have a word with you in private?"

Elegantly, the woman in question stared down the inquiring gentleman with a smile on her face and an iron will in her voice, "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my husband. If it's serious, it would best if we both heard the news together."

Not really having a reason to argue, the doctor nodded and quietly closed the door behind him. Slowly he removed his glasses and let out a sigh, signifying that the news he had to share would not be good news. Elizabeth's heart fell a little.

"I'm afraid it's terminal." He spoke solemnly, staring at her through eyes so pale that they couldn't even be recognized as blue. They were the color of the city sky in the morning, light gray -vast and clear.

"How long?" Her voice wavered and in an instant, Will was by her side with one hand lightly resting on her shoulder.

"A month, maybe two."

If she hadn't been sitting down, her legs would have given out. Since the coughing had started then progressively became worse, she feared that there was something seriously wrong. Once the doctors in Port Royal no longer became of any use, she gradually began accepting the idea that perhaps the illness that was consuming her world would one day put an end to the great adventure of her life. However, coming to terms with the idea had, in no way, prepared her to hear those words.

"I'm sorry." The doctor spoke again, and not just out of tradition. There was genuine empathy laced throughout his voice for he recognized a tragedy when he saw one. Mrs. Turner was a beautiful, intelligent and well-rounded woman who had much living ahead of her and little time to do it in. Life was cruel, he knew it all too well and nothing he could say was going to make it better. Ease the sting, yes, but not cure the disease. The elderly man quietly stepped out of the room in order to leave the husband and wife to grieve in silence. He hated being the barer of bad news and it was days like this that he wished he had chosen another profession.

With her fate sealed, the girl who had become William's entire reason for existing slowly crumbled into his arms and dissolved into a silent fit of tears. Everything was transpiring too quickly for Mr. Turner, spinning out of control and turning his life upside down. Since when did young courageous women die of complicated medical problems? Of illnesses that took the lives of the very old and the very young, not the life of a women fresh out of girlhood.

For a second time in his existence, Will was helplessly losing a loved one in a battle he could not fight for them.

_**!JWJWJWJWJWJWJW!**_

"Will?"

Brown eyes snapped opened and, once again, William Turner had found himself awaking from a sleep he hadn't realized he 'd drifted off into. The days were passing by quickly and Will had found himself doing everything in his power to help his wife, leaving little room for sleep and things of the like.

The blacksmith stretched a little and glanced towards the window, noting the trees had grown bare since he and Elizabeth arrived in London. They both had longed to return to their sunny home in the Caribbean but both were uncomfortably aware that Elizabeth would not make it through the journey back.

So the two of them whiled away their days under the autumn tinted skies of London, taking short walks together and talking of many things. As of the late, however, their conversations kept turning in a direction that William didn't want to face. What was he going to do without her?

Before the illness had struck, Will sure that he was going to live out the rest of his merry days in the company of his beautiful spouse. That together they were going to grow old and watch their children turn into fine citizens of society, get married and raise children of their own.

He had imagined they'd have years upon years of each other's company and now, as he looked at the tired form of his recently wed wife, he realized that none of his fantasies were going to come true. All those names he'd dreamed up for their pets and children were never going to be used and all those distant thoughts of laughing at the other while they aged were never going to happen.

"Yes Elizabeth?" William coughed, shaking his head to wake himself up more. He hadn't been asleep for very long, the clock read barely an hour from when he last glanced at it.

"Come here." She smiled gently, patting the bed next to her.

Doing exactly as he was told, Will rose to his feet and departed from the uncomfortable chair he had dozed off in. His hands touched the soft mattress and were shortly followed by the rest of his person until he was at peace next to his wife. In spite of the very weary look she held, Elizabeth was still as radiant as the afternoon sun shinning brightly outside.

"I've been thinking." She began, resting her head lightly against his shoulder.

"About?" He urged.

"Oh, about this and that. Mostly about how terribly excited I am that I'm not going to have to face the horrors of grey hair and wrinkles." Her laugh seemed to brighten the room, causing her husband to crack a smile. "And that I'll never have to look forward to having afternoon tea with the other old hags of Port Royal, griping about our useless husbands and the weather." Elizabeth was doing her best to find the humor in the situation and for the most part it had worked -putting a smile on Will's face for at least a second or two.

"William," The woman's mood changed a little as her voice grew slightly firmer. She was about to give him an order and he knew better than to say anything against it, least she hit him with her fan or near by object. "My dearest William, no matter what happens here... I want you to go on living for me." When her husband looked ready to protest, she held up a hand and placed the tips of her fingers to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Please, promise me that you will go on and live a life I would want to live. Free of..." She waved a hand in the air, "All of this. Remember me how I was and not how I've become. Love me well but do not let your grief crush you." Will watched her fondly, tears whispering threats of falling away from their cage on the edges of his eyes. "You have a great tendency to over react and do stupid things, so, try not to this time, ok?" She laughed again and he could do nothing but mimic her. Strangely, his laughter sounded so much more hallow than hers.

Mayhap because this was goodbye and they both knew it. Neither had ever been particularly good at saying "Goodbye", so instead they often substituted it for "Good day" or "See you tomorrow" or even-

"I love you."

Mr. Turner held his wife's hand tightly as she smiled her sweet and beautiful smile, never letting her weaknesses show. She really was a stubborn girl, right to the very end. Leaning over her, the boy delicately brushed his lips to her forehead and once again echoed her.

He was renowned for doing that. Laughing when she did, repeating the words she had said... doing the same things she had done. More often than not, he felt like her shadow and now that she was going to be gone for good... William Turner was going to have to stand vulnerably on his own, once again, in the fierce rays of the bitter sun.

"And I'll miss you." She spoke again, breaking up his thoughts so that he would look at her. Really look at her as her warm brown eyes slowly began to drift shut.

"You won't have to miss me, you'll always be in my heart. Forever." He managed, trying not to choke on his own words as they came out. The very words that put one last smile upon her tender lips before she finally let go and the flame of her candle extinguished at last.

Beautiful Elizabeth - sweet and true until the very end. That was how Will would always remember her.

**_!JWJWJWJWJWJWJW!_**

**Jack**

Ah, it's probably about time I update ya again, Bill. Seein' as how lots of significant things have happened since we last "talked".

I had been docked in Tortuga for a day and a night before I ever caught wind of the fact that someone 'ad been looking for me. Oh, I'm sure that I actually _had_ heard about it before the person in question found me, but I obviously didn't mind to it much. After all, someone at every port is always lookin' for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I barely notice these days and I never heed much speculation to the warnings 'less the seeker holds some amount of interest to me, but you know that.

So there I was, sitting at the Lusty Maid enjoying me rum when the ghost of a man drifted in my direction. He didn't say anything, just sat down an' gave me one of the saddest smiles I had ever seen on a man since... well, since you heard 'bought your bonny Sarah taking ill. I realized then, deep in me gut, somethin' had happened to 'Lizabeth. No good man (such as Will) could ever smile at a man (such as me) in the same manor he did after showing up in a place like Tortuga if nothing _really_ bad 'ad transpired between the time that the man like me and the man like Will last met. Or something like that…

So, I leaned back, ordered another bottle of rum and offered a friendly ear to the boy sitting across from me.

"Jack..." He spoke, voice faltering a bit and it was then that I knew -long before he could even get the words out, I knew what had come to pass. His face said it all for him... those sad eyes, that crest fallen expression..."She's gone Jack. Elizabeth... she's gone."

And as much as I would have loved to kick her out of the young Will Turner's life in the past… right then I would have given up all the rum and the gold I had to my name if it meant giving her back to him. No goodly man should ever have to look that broken, least of all a friend of mine.

You see Bill, Miss Swann had meant the world to the bratling and I marveled at how he must have forged the strength from (seemingly) no-where in order to move on after her passing. Presumably she had tricked him into keeping on with his life but, by the looks of it, that may not have been the best laid plan ever because, for the second time in me life, I saw a very lost William Turner. Like father -like son, I always say. Well, actually no, I _don't_ always say that but... you get the idea.

"William," I had used his full name for it seems to be more effective on him when he's all emotional-like, "I'm sorry to hear 'bout 'Lizabeth. She was a fine lady and I'm sure she'll be greatly missed. How... did she pass?"

"Peacefully."

I had to pause for a minute to allow my eyes to scan over the whelp. He barely seemed to notice that I had said anything at all and so, out of my own curiosity, I had continued the interrogation with a different round of questions. "Will, why are you here? Tortuga of all places?"

"I... don't know." That wasn't exactly the answer I'd been expectin'.

"Well, surely you have SOME reason for it, 'else you wouldn't 'ave ended up here, boy."

"I don't _know_ Jack. Maybe I just haven't anywhere else to be. Elizabeth was my world, my reason for existing _anywhere_ at any one time and now... and now that she's gone..."

"You're not sure what to do or where to go. So, with no better plan in mind, you hoped a ship an' went in search of the only real friend you ever had." I had supplied and Will just stared at me as if I had grown another head. Quit frankly, Bill, I had to check to make sure I hadn't.

"In so many words, yes. How did you-"

"-Will, me fine lad, when I said you were just like your father I didn't mean in appearances alone. Grant it, you're a little bit more naive than he was but, fundamentally, I'd say you're just the same." And I meant it, Bootstrap. "That's probably why I like ya so much, even if you have a great tendency to over react and do stupid things."

It was then that he gave me THAT look and I knew I was done for. _That_ look stated: I had either said something really stupid or really brilliant and he was taking his time to decide which it was. I tell ya, damn whelp can make a man sweat bullets without liftin' a finger.

"She said the same thing." His warm chocolate eyes had softened a little in my direction and I found it very hard to swallow. I could tell he was lookin' for something in me just then and Lord only knows it had something to do with 'Lizabeth too.

Perhaps he was drawing parallels or comparing and contrasting notes, I couldn't be sure, but what I WAS sure about was that the tavern was no place to be doin' that sort of thinkin' in. You see, obviously comparing me to his late wife was making the boy slightly more than emotional and I wasn't about to have a man start crying his soul out in front of all those scalawags, whores and other assorted less-than-decent men. It'd 'ave look bad... for the both of us, and heaven forbid I let your boy ruin his reputation before it got started. So, being who I was, did the best thing that I could… I ushered him outside.

"Come along William, there are better places to be havin' this conversation than 'ere." I'd urged him, rising to me feet after tossing some coins on the table. Will merely stared at me from his seated position and I swear that I'd felt my patience grow a little thinner in an instant.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Pearl. It's quieter... less suspicious people about." I motioned to the scoundrels bumbling about the tavern and the whores laughing a laugh too brusque and loud for a lady to be laughing.

He seemed to think upon the idea for a minute before his mind agreed with my decision to leave and he followed me out the door. The air had been warm that night... not too hot or too cold but _warm_ and comfortable. Perfect atmosphere for being outdoors if ya didn't mind the hazards of such and, for a second, I had even considered strolling on the beach with the young Turner. That is, I had been rightly considerin it just before a bullet whizzed past me noggin from a miss fired shot – causing me to set my sights back on the ship waitin' ahead.

Our walk back to the Black Pearl had been a quiet one and I assume it was 'cause we had nothin' to say to each other in the open air where all sorts of ears could 'ear it. The silence had remained even when we boarded, though the pearl had broken it a little when she made somethin' of an approving sound. I could tell she was pleased to have a Turner back on her decks -the Pearl always liked Turners, probably as much as I did and I could sense, even then, that she had started scheming ways to keep your son close by. She hadn't been very happy to let you go, Bill, but then again, neither had I.

So, after a bit of stumbling around, the two of us finally settled in my cabin and I gracefully opened the bottle of rum I 'ad been carrying with me. I went about pouring William a glass because Will wasn't (and still isn't) the type to drink straight from the bottle… then again, Will wasn't (and still isn't) the type to drink in the first place. However, I figured under the circumstances he wouldn't object to a stiff liquor offered to him by a good friend.

"So how long 'ave ya been in this haven?" I had questioned, offering the cup which he took with no questions asked -very different of him.

"I arrived this afternoon. Apparently I was in luck because you haven't graced this place with your presence for some time, Captain Sparrow." He smiled again before taking a drink, sputtering a little over it as it 'ad apparently been too strong for his delicate tastes. Bill, I have to say... your boy can't drink to save his life but don't you worry, Ol' Jack has every intent on remedying that lil' problem. After all, a pirate can't go about being pirate-y without the ability to stand his alcohol.

"Aye, it seems luck IS on your side. I was jus' thinkin of ya and how nice it would be to come and see ya and the mischief you had caused in my absence. Seems you've saved me the trouble of 'aving to figure out how to sneak my person into Port Royal." Again, another slow smiled had crept onto Will's face and I reached for the bottle to take a long swig. "How long has it been, William? Since 'Lizzy passed, that is."

As predicted, the smile on the boy's face had fallen off and his eyes dropped to the cup in his hands. I hate doing that to him. "Two months, five days."

"Ah." I nodded, letting the information sink in. It must have been terribly lonely for those two months that Will had to leave her side and track me down. "Well you're here now and I know it may not mean much to ya but... if you want, I could always use some more crew aboard the pearl." I had attempted to feign disinterest but in honesty, I was praying like a mad man that he would agree.

"Jack..." He frowned a little, looking towards the windows in my cabin, "I don't know... I still have the forage back in Port Royal and-"

"Nonsense. You wouldn't have left all that in search of me if you didn't have some intent to leave it all behind. It's a SHOP, William, not a person. You won't hurt its feelings if you decided to never return but you _would_ hurt MY feelings if you decided not to make good on me offer." And the face I had presented was as serious as the one I had given you, Bill, when I asked you to join me crew and travel the world with me. It felt a little strange, giving the same offer to your boy as I had to you but I tried not to think about it too much. Makes the head hurt an' all.

"Your right." He finished his mug in record time and again I found myself in a bit of awe at how much William had changed. There was still the air of foolishness and naivete about him but the boy I had met all that time ago… well, 'e was finally replaced by a man who knew what real love and real pain was all about. Young William Turner had finally grown up into a man that you, old friend, would be proud to call your son.

"So I can count you on as a new crew mate starting tomorrow, aye?"

"You may." He'd looked tired as hell but I'd say equally as relieved. As if what I had offered him wasn't just a place on a ship, but a sign of hope. In some respects, I'm sure I had. William the second had been wandering aimlessly with nothing to cling to and only the slightest idea of where he might have a place in the world. I gather he could use a little work but I think he is gonna be a fine pirate, just like his old man.

"Glad to have you aboard, mate." I'd raised my cup and he'd followed suit, making our agreement final.

It took a while to sink in but I believe that was the beginning of the longest courtship I'd ever endured. Naturally, I won ( I AM Captain Jack Sparrow after all) but, truthfully, it wasn't a fair fight. For I'd been lying plans to make the boy mine since I crossed blades with 'im in his shop. Grant it, I hadn't intended on keeping him back then but that's 'cause I hadn't had the pleasure of knowin' 'im or how important he'd come to mean to me.

If you hate me for my decision to keep 'im, Bill, then you can chastise me all you want when I meet ya again in the after life. However, for now, I ask that ya understand 'e means the world to me and I wish for nothin' more than your blessings upon us. Now, I'm not the type to go about askin for favors with no intent to return them, so, as proper payback I promise to take good care of your boy for as long as this life o' mine permits because, truly, I love him. More than anything else in the world, I love him... though I think you probably already knew that.

Well then, until next time Bill…

Jack Sparrow

_Captain._


End file.
